


Learning to live again- Harry's story

by alicewonder87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Harry's been mourning Ginny's death for years now, and Hermione has had enough. She's decided its time for her best friend to date again and has set up a blind date for him. Harry isn't sure if he's ready for this, but ready or not, it's happening.





	Learning to live again- Harry's story

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel for the one I posted about James. That story about James was my first piece I ever published and it got me to thinking how it would work if I wrote one about Harry instead. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine and I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

"Fuck!" Harry swore, his hands shaking as he set down the razor on the counter. He'd nicked his cheek. A small trail of blood made it's way down his face and he reached for a paper towel. He pressed it to his face, stopping the bleeding. He was nervous. He could hear Draco's voice in his head, telling him he should shave magically instead of with that muggle razor, but he wanted to. 

He couldn't quite believe his luck. He'd already burned his hand making tea earlier to calm down and now this. He wasn't ready. He shakily turned the water on and splashed some on his face. He thought back to the conversation he had with Draco and Hermione. They'd come over one evening and sat him down to talk. He figured it was an intervention of sorts. 

He remembered how Hermione had laid her hand on his and whispered, "It's time Harry." Remembered how a look of pity had entered her eyes at that moment. 

He remembered how he'd glanced over at Draco who nodded his agreement. "It's been too long mate." 

It was in that instant he knew what they were doing. He stood up and poured himself a large measure of firewhiskey. He didn't feel like it was time. He remembered how when the war ended, he had plans. Plans to marry his love and move on with his life. But fate wasn't that kind. 

He remembered heading into the Hall with his friends and how he saw her. Her body was lying on the stone floor, surrounded by the rest of her family. He listened, his body numb, as Fred recounted how it happened. How he and Ginny were dueling some death eaters when Percy showed up, made him laugh, and how Ginny had pushed him out of the way, just before the wall toppled over. They were too late to save her. 

He'd spent the next few years drowning his sorrows in too much firewhiskey and avoiding women altogether. But now his friends had decided it was time for him to move on. He glanced at his face in the mirror and wished he'd never had agreed to this date. 

He mulled over canceling but winced as he heard the knock on his door. Figures. Hermione was right on time. He heard her open the door and walk in, calling his name as she searched his flat for him. The door to the bathroom slowly opened and he glanced in the mirror to see Hermione standing there. She was all business, pushing him to his bedroom before handing him clothes. 

He followed her out into the living room, where Draco waited with who he assumed was his date. She was petite with dark hair that hung down her back in curls. She turned to face them, and he was surprised at how much she wasn't like Ginny. Her honey-colored eyes met his and he barely heard Hermione introduce them. 

I forced a smile on my face and shook her offered hand. I was praying to Merlin and Circe above that they didn't tell her this was my first date in years. Things were quiet as we sat at the restaurant that Hermione had picked out. The three of them carried on a conversation he was loath to insert himself in. He did like how she'd let him get the door, and his mind wandered again as he found himself wondering what she thought of him. 

Hermione shot him a glance, her eyes saying what she couldn't speak to him. He knew that look all too well. He needed to talk to her, and he panicked slightly as he realized he'd forgotten her name. There was a band playing, and he was jostled out of his thoughts by a soft touch to his shoulder. 

She looked at him, holding her hand out. "Harry? Would you like to dance?" 

He felt the panic again rise in his chest as he nodded. "Sure..." She slipped her fingers in his and led him out to the dance floor. 

She was much shorter than Ginny, her head barely reaching his chest as he tried to lead her around the floor. She brought up her job at the Ministry and he listened to her and for a moment, found himself laughing as they danced and talked. 

He found himself walking her to her small cottage. The evening hadn't been so bad, and he found he was again nervous as they stood at her door, the light from her porch bathing them in a soft yellow glow. I glanced at her as she searched for her keys in her small clutch. 

Her eyes met mine as I said, "I had a good time tonight Elizabeth." She gave me a soft smile that made her eyes twinkle and agreed with me. "I did too." 

Her next move surprised me. Elizabeth leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her soft lips to my cheek, sending a small spark to my toes. He could still smell the jasmine perfume she wore as she stepped closer to the door and whispered goodnight. 

As she turned the doorknob, I found my courage and asked her, " Can I see you again?" 

Elizabeth smiled softly and laughed, then she said, "We'll see." She disappeared behind the door and he walked to the apparition point. He turned on the spot, landing in his flat where Hermione and Draco waited for him. He leaned his back against the oak door and slid down the floor, placing his head in his hands. 

As he felt the tears slide down his face, he heard Draco ask him if he was okay. The only thing he could say was, "Learning to live again is killing me."


End file.
